Smokescreen's Brother
by Comksreen-S
Summary: TF:Prime. Takes place after the series. Smokescreen had a brother that he thought was dead but everything changes when he reappeared! On the other servos, Shockwave, Soundwave and Starscream survived the war but how will they cooperate with their leader changing sides? How will all turn out? Find out on the story! Rated T for fluffiness and possible languange. On HIATUS Sorry!
1. Who's Frostscreen?

**Hey guys! I'm back, sorry I deleted the old one but I need a fresh start. I am truly sorry but the old one was scrap, I had too many things I had in mind missing! And I shouldn't even have goals for start... For those who are new to this story, welcome! Reviews will be appreciated greatly! Questions, suggestions and predictions are welcome! Flames will be turned to energon for the autobots and left overs would be given to the decepticons. In other words, it's welcomed too! The first chapter would be info about Frostscreen, Smokescreen's Brother. The second chapter will be done by the same day!**

**[{Frostscreen: Yo bro! can we start now?!}]**

**[{Ratchet: Did you not listen?! The first chapter is info of you!}]**

**[{Frostscreen: But he said the second chapter would be done today big brother...}]**

**[{Ratchet: But not now...}]**

**[{Frostscreen: That's why I asked!}]**

**[{Ratchet: Harshly...}]**

***Sigh* Don't mind them, they'll relationship would increase in later chapter. And mind that it's Rated T for little fluffs and possibly languange.**

_**Warning: My English is bad. One reason is because I'm a 5th grade.**_****

**[{Wheeljack: Pardon...}]**

**I said, I'm a 5th grade!**

**[{Wheeljack: You mean we're bossed by a 5th grade human... Primus... This world is crazy...}]**

**I'm sure anything could happen in this world! Anyways.**

_**Disclaimer: I neither own Transformers Prime nor the characters in the series but Frostscreen and any other unmentioned in the**_** series.**

**That reminds me... G1/Animated Autobots like Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreak, Perceptor and Bluestreak are alive here. By the Omega Lock of course but if I miss some, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will be telling how they look in the Prime oh ya, Ratchet followed them to cybertron...**

* * *

Name: Frostscreen

Relatives: Unknown Sire and Carrier (Will be mentioned in later series), Smokescreen - Brother (Older)

Looks: (From helm to pedes)** [Helm: Head, Pedes: Feet if I'm not mistaking)** A single horn facing backwards linking to his helm with a small wheel in the lower part of the back of the horn. Helm similar to Smokescreen. Shoulder pads popping out a little, Jetpack and body similar to the new model of Optimus **(Remember, takes places ****AFTER**** the series)** only smaller. Pedes and arms exactly like Smokescreen only smaller.

Colors: [Main] White [Secondary] Blue [Others] Red, Yellow and Green

Height: 24ft **(You can know the other's height by searching in the wiki, the website to the wiki is at my profile)**

Vehicle mode: None **(For now)**

Special Capability: Flight, Puching, Kicking and other Cybertronian capability

Equipments: Blasters, Hyper-cannons, Long swords, shootable short blades, Rockets, Bombs, Targetable Rockets, Hologram Projector and UFO Hologram Projector.

Talents: Just about everything!

Favorite curses: "In the pit and back to Cybertron!" "Primus holding dark energon goodies!" "Unicron fragging Primus in the pit!" "Primus kissing Unicron in the pit!" "Kick my helm!" "Slagging glitch in the pit filled with scrap!"

Favorite quotes: "By the AllSpark!" "Primus!"

Attitude: He calls many older mech "Big Bro" or "Big brother" with the exception of his sire which he calls "Sire" , "Lil Bro" or "Little Brother" for younger mechs, and femmes "Sis" or "Sister" or even "Sissy" with the exception of his carrier which he obviously calls "Carrier". He so very rarely call other mechs or femmes by name. He sometimes acts like the cool type but normally the innocent type.

Age: 15 stellar cycles

Alias: Frost, Frosty, Young one, The Cool Mech, Gunpowder (By Wheeljack).

**I think that's it! Please remember to review and do give suggestions. Not much to say since everywas said in the beginning and yeah, second chapter on your way!**


	2. Reunited

**As promise, the second chapter. Enjoy!**

Ratchet sighed, after the war, Team Prime decided to stay and have a base going around like a house. It's good to have the family back together with the addition of more but computer duty was the most boring job ever! They weren't much to look at but to check any strange activities and such but they were none! While others are enjoying themselves, he was on computer duty being bored as ever. He couldn't wait being off duty again. But things turned around with a loud alarm. Ratchet jumped from his chair nearly falling off as the computer alarm was louder than he thought would be. He quickly check what was making the alarm. And saw that someone was entering the base. He or she was badly injured and suprisingly he looked a lot like Optimus and Smokescreen in hybird. He couldn't make out whether he is an Autobot or Decepticon but that didn't matter. The first thing to do was save him!

He quickly contacted Bumblebee via comm. link. _Ratchet to Bumblebee, Ratchet to Bumblebee, There's someone badly injured in the entrance of our base and I need you to send him to med bay ASAP. I repeat, there's someone badly injured in the entrance of our base and I need you to send him to med bay ASAP._

_On my way, Doc-bot. _Was his answer. He immediately transformed and raced through the halls and went to the med bay. He quickly got ready for the patient and a few minutes later. There came Bumblebee holding the injured bot running to the med bay. "Place him here" Ratchet patted a med bay berth to signal where. Bumblebee did as told so Ratchet quickly began the treatment. All the others except Smokescreen came to the med bay. Optimus was first speak "We heard the alarm, what happened here." "An injured youngling came and he needs immediate treatment." replied Ratchet

Prowl raised an optic ridge before asking "Autobot or Decepticon?" "Not sure but let's check" Ratchet answered before wiping the injured youngling's chestplaced and everyone gave were surprised he was neutral. "I think he is a survivor of the war." Arcee predicted. "A youngling surviving a war?! No way!" Bulkhead commented. "No matter the age, that could be a possibility." replied Optimus. "We'll surely need answers from him" said Prowl.

* * *

_**Time lapse: After the treatment**_

* * *

"Ok, done! He should be awakening soon." Ratchet replied before Smokescreen burst into the med bay. "What's the problem!" Smokescreen said while panting of running and racing through the hallways to find the others. "Well an injured neutral youngling was at the entrance but Ratchet did the job." Jazz replied. "Oh... I thought there was finally some activities to do..." A groan was heard and everyone turned their helms to the injured neutral, he was waking up but Smokescreen froze when he saw him, he knew that guy... oh no, it couldn't be... The injured bot himself froze when he say Smokescreen, "Frosty!?" started Smokescreen as soon as his glitches were fixed. But the word the mysterious bot said next made them all glitch... "Brother?!"

**All done! Short but that's how I like it! Questions, suggestions and predictions are welcomed! Flames are too, the ones that read this story before might not really get excited for the next chapter but whatever! The next chapter will be updated either tommorrow or next Saturday. The more reviews, favorites and/or follows, the faster I would be updating!**


	3. How did you get here?

**Hello there nobody, I'm back writing this currently unreviewed story, I feel so sad :( But I would like to continue for fun :P**

* * *

**Smokescreen's Brother**

**[3]**

* * *

He couldn't believe it! If it was a dream, he begged to Primus not to wake him. His brother, his long-lost-thought-dead-nobody-alive-knew-about-him-except-himself brother was right before his optics! Without hesitation he rushed through the med bay, not caring about the others' shocked and puzzled emotion, hugging his brother tightly, some coolant making their way down his faceplate.

Although not as shocked as his brother, Frostscreen was very happy to see his big brother again, although they only went through little of the war together before an unforgiving accident separated them.

After a long moment, Optimus regained his focus "Can you explain to us about this, Smokescreen?" Breaking the hug when hearing Prime's voice, he slowly stood up before facing Optimus. "Well… you see he is actually my brother… I think you all know that…" Everyone nodded in reply. "He… I thought he was dead… we used to survive the war together… Until the 'Cons placed a mega bomb to destroy our city! So we were separated till then." finished Smokescreen. "But why did ya not tell us 'bout your lost brother?" asked Jazz, slowly recovering. "Because I don't want to be reminded him… it was painful…" replied Smokescreen grimacing. When hearing what his brother said, he felt guilty to make him feel that way. "So… Care to tell us about your brother?" asked the SIC, Prowl. Before Smokescreen manage to get a word out, his brother spoke up, "I'll do that for him." Everyone turned their helms to face Frostscreen, everyone except Smokescreen paying attention.

"My name is Frostscreen, I was born on the same day when the war started…" "Wait, what? Did I just hear you right?!" Bulkhead asked while making sure his audios were working properly. Giving out a sigh, both Smokescreen and Frostscreen nodded. "Wow…" was all Bumblebee could say and the others were just as shocked. "And not only that, when I was born, the doctors said I am not normal, my processer was automatically transferring data from everywhere; the internet, the surroundings, information, facts, programs, you name it. The doctors told my carrier and sire that my processer couldn't possibly handle all that information but they soon figured out that my processer has unlimited space for data but they said it's almost gonna take half of my life cycle to finish the transfer. Not long afterwards, the 'Cons attacked the place and everyone was running in panic… Sire told carrier to help me and Smokescreen to escape but when we reached the exit, the building collapsed and a part landed on top of carrier, the only part visible of her was her helm… She told us to run and we hesitantly complied… And we never heard of her or sire again…" Frostscreen finished with a sigh and lowered his helm, trying not to cry. Everyone there felt concerned and Smokescreen gave his brother a one-arm hug to help him feel better.

After some time, Frostscreen felt better, so he continued on "After all that, my brother and I tried to survive… until… the 'Cons detonated a mega bomb to make sure there was no survivors left… me and my brother fortunately survived somehow but we were unconscious, I woke up when I felt something carry me and I found my brother still unconscious and soon found out that some Eradicon was the one who carried me and brought me to the _Nemesis._ And let's just say I made some stunts and manage to escape, was injured, Alpha Trion saved me, trained me, told me to warn you guys about the Decepticons coming back in a way."

"Sparkling surviving war… Alpha Trion… warn us about Decepticons coming back?! This is all too much…" commented Arcee. "So you say that the Decepticons are back?" asked Optimus. "No… That's what Alpha Trion said, not me, I just told you that he told me that so I could tell you that, sir." replied Frostscreen. Optimus shook his head, trying to think this through, Decepticons are back? How? And he thought peace was going to last forever…

* * *

**There it is nobody! And if there's somebody out there, please review... PLEASE! E! I'll give you a poisonous cookie :)**


End file.
